Hot Matches!
Plot After exiting the Pokémon Center, Ash bumps into a young Trainer holding a Growlithe in his hands. He warns Ash to avoid an old mountain bridge because of a tough Trainer, but Ash’s curiosity encourages him to go anyway. As the group discusses which Pokémon the Trainer might use, Team Rocket overhears their conversation and decides to snag the Pokémon when they are weak in the battle. Once they reach the destination, Misty spots someone, a young girl. Brock instantly begins flirting with her, and she reveals that her name is Miki and instead she decides to battle him. Miki's determination takes Brock by surprise. She tells Brock to send out a Fire-type Pokémon as she is trying to get her Skarmory to be stronger and beat any type of Pokémon; even its weaknesses which includes Fire-type Pokémon. Miki sends out Skarmory, while Brock sends out his only Fire-type Pokémon, Vulpix. The battle starts with Skarmory making a dust cloud in Vulpix's face, while it swoops back into the air. Before Skarmory can attack Vulpix uses Flamethrower, only to miss because of Skarmory using Agility. It then turns into an Agility battle when Vulpix tries to run away from Skarmory using Agility. Skarmory strikes with Steel Wing and Vulpix is knocked out of the battle. Miki asks Brock if he has any more Fire-type Pokémon, but Ash instead says that he has one, but it might just be too hot for her Skarmory to battle against. The match starts, and Ash sends out Cyndaquil who is already yawning. Skarmory approaches with Fury Attack, but Cyndaquil dodges. Next, Cyndaquil tries to get its flames going, but gets attacked by Swift. Cyndaquil's Agility helps it dodge most of the Fury Attacks except for the final one. Cyndaquil finally gets its flames going and breaths a Flamethrower, but the attack misses. Skarmory's Swift attack hits again. Skarmory swoops down for a Steel Wing, when Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, missing yet again. Just as Skarmory is about to attack, two claws appear and grab the two Pokémon. Team Rocket recites their motto, and begin to fly off in their balloon. Miki notices Skarmory is wriggling around and orders it to use Swift on the cable. Skarmory manages to escape, though its wings are still pinned to its body so Brock jumps to Skarmory's aid, only to be crushed under its weight. With Cyndaquil still captive, Ash and Pikachu continue to chase after Team Rocket. Skarmory later appears and slices through the balloon with a Steel Wing attack, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Ash manages to catch Cyndaquil and retrieves it from its cage. At night, everyone returns to Miki's house to enjoy a home cooked meal prepared by Brock. Miki is impressed by Brock's culinary skills, and Brock tells Miki that he would happily cook for her if she traveled with him. Misty pulls Brock aside by the ear and scolds him for the flirting comment. Ash asks Miki about her training regime, and she explains that she intensely trains alongside Skarmory. By morning, Ash and Cyndaquil run uphill through the fog in an attempt to become stronger. Once they reach the hilltop, Ash has Cyndaquil practice its best Tackle attack on him. Ash turns his attention to Cyndaquil's flame, but after a while he decides to practice its Agility attack. Afterwards, Ash has Cyndaquil use another Tackle on him, and this time it is powerful enough to knock Ash into a nearby apple tree. Ash's attention then turns to breakfast and as he goes to pick several apples he also disturbs a wild Beedrill. Soon, Ash and Cyndaquil are running from an entire swarm. Ash trips over, but Cyndaquil rushes to defend it Trainer and fires several Flamethrower to ward off the Beedrill. Ash is impressed by Cyndaquil's newfound control and has it practice its Flamethrower on some flying targets. Meanwhile, Brock, Misty and Miki have enjoyed a leisurely morning. Ash's friends watch Miki brushes her Skarmory's wings, and soon Ash returns from his special training. Ash challenges Miki to a rematch and she happily accepts the challenge. After withstanding three Steel Wings, Cyndaquil manages to defeat Skarmory using Flamethrower. Ash is thrilled that his training has paid off. Miki thanks the group for the experience and she adds that she wishes to travel around and battle Gym Leaders. Ash looks forward to seeing her in the Silver Conference as he and his friends wave goodbye. Major Events * Ash's Cyndaquil learns to ignite the flame on its back at will. * Ash's Cyndaquil is revealed to know Agility and Smokescreen.